


Fun and Games

by hellbells



Series: FF Collection [2]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast & Furious 7 (2014), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian is Stolen, Gen, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw had a plan. His brother was going to break him out in transit. The trouble is the pretty blonde he is handcuffed to him. What will happen to O'Conner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters. 
> 
> I am also not sure how to describe this - I was sunbathing at the time and may have to blame the sun. It fits with my aim to write 30 stories around FF and my faviourite themes.
> 
> Big thanks to Casey_Wolfe and Mswriter07 for the rapid beta.

24\. Handcuffed together :- Brian/Owen

 

Owen Shaw was amused in the extreme. He’d never been the type to kick a gift horse in the mouth. Agent Hobbs was looking so smug and congratulatory.

 

He was going to enjoy what came next - everything was going according to plan.

 

“This is the third time they’ve got you back.” He goaded the other Agent.

 

The blond man rolled his eyes, “You know about me. What is the point of correcting you?”

 

Owen could tell that the other agent was a cool customer. He certainly had an interesting file - that was for sure.

 

He tried to keep on the conversation - there was just something about him that made him compelling. “You keep breaking the rules ... we’re more alike than you think.”

 

O’Conner and Hobbs shared a look at that comment. O’Conner responded afterwards, “Don’t bother Shaw it was a good deal for all involved.”

 

Interesting. Shaw could only surmise that he had bought his friends and families freedom at the expense of his own. Who knows? The LAPD couldn’t handle him and neither could the FBI - maybe Hobbs and the DSS would be just the ticket.

 

He offered a noncommittal, “If you say so.”  
  
It seemed the Agent was getting annoyed with him.   
  
“Luke how long until this asshole is handed off?”

 

Hobbs chuckled, looking at O’Conner in the back who was handcuffed to the talkative Brit. “Not liking handcuff detail?”  
  


Brian snorted at that comment. It was not the first time he had been stuck with the detail. He was in no doubt that it would not be the last. Brian was always going to be underestimated thanks to his looks. “I'll play my role.”  
  
Shaw was trying to figure out the blonde man. To win the game you needed to understand their motivations. For O’Conner his file was a walking talking contradiction fest. There was no logical link between his actions and a motive. It made him difficult to predict.

 

Owen laughed when he heard the sultry voice. It was easy to see it, the moves were so easy for him, “You’ve played honeytrap one too many times.”  
  
O’Conner jutted out his lip, like he was genuinely upset, “No my Captain told me I wasn’t pretty enough.”

Hobbs outright laughed at that. “Don’t you listen to him sweetcheeks he was lying to you.”  
  
This was not flirting. Hobbs was the straightest guy around. It was telling though as he didn’t think about it. It was true that the Agent was quite pretty.

 

O’Conner was diverse and good enough to make serious money as an actor. “You mean that Luke?”  
  


Shaw had seen enough in the journey to be worried by him. He was too good. Hobbs was a known quantity and a blunt instrument. He would bulldoze his way through situations to get to his suspect. This O’Conner though would glide in and do it and make friends in his place.

 

Deckard would be here soon and Shaw knew they needed to take the blonde with them. It would be a risk but one worth taking.

 

******Fast and Furious*********

 

Brian woke up with a cotton-y taste in his mouth. He knew what that meant - chloroform. His head was still ringing from the flash grenade they had used to flip the vehicle. He told Luke they should have taken a helicopter. He hoped the big bastard was okay. Hobbs had grown on him since he’d started to partner him.

 

Brian had the training to fall back on though and did not move one inch. He would feign sleep before the fun and games started.

 

“You got caught?” came the gruff voice.   
  


“It was not the plan big brother.”  
  
Brian could have cursed his luck. He been nabbed by the Terminator-like big bad SAS brother.

 

“Why him? He is pretty enough I suppose.”  
  
Brian filed that away for later use. He guessed he could play honeytrap after all - gender had never been an issue for him.

 

Owen finally spoke, “Hobbs played dirty to bring him back into the fold. He is wasted playing good.”  
  
“You like him?” There was a hint of surprise there in his voice.

 

The shrug jolted him. He knew then that they were still cuffed together. “I want to see what he can be without constraints.”  
  
“Big risk.”  
  
Shaw chuckled, “You’re the one who taught me if you want to win big you gotta bet big.”

 

Brian knew there was no point in feigning sleep any longer. “Son of a bitch.”  
  
Deckard sniggered, “Careful that is our mother you are talking about.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes at the cliched response. He decided to test the waters to see just how much trouble he was in.  “Why am I alive?”  
  
Deckard grunted, “My brother seems to think you’re the Cinderella type.”  
  
“Well Luke would make one ugly stepmother.”  
  


Deckard could definitely not get this guy’s measure. He knew way too many that would be freaking out having been kidnapped and drugged. Not this guy. Oh no. He just let things roll of him. He had known that he was feigning sleep and let him continue the charade. His brother was many things but stupid wasn’t one of them. He wanted to see what Owen had seen.   
  
He was starting to get the idea of what that was.

 

Brian pushed his hand forward. “You wouldn’t be a doll and cut the transmitter out would you?”  
  
Deckard was now more sure than ever that this guy was tapped. It was like he did not want to be rescued. Who did that?   
  
The obvious answer came to him - a guy with nothing to lose.

 

Owen asked him, “You don’t want to be rescued?”  
  
Brian shrugged once again. He really did have indifference down to an artform. “You got me and I know I’m not leaving unless you say so.”

 

Owen frowned, this was a little to easy for his tastes. “You want me to believe that you have just switched sides?”  
  
“Hell no. Where would the fun be in that? The fun and games have just started.”

 

 


End file.
